


Лучше поздно

by Alre_Snow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миранда провела немало времени, тыкая в тело Шепарда. Теперь - его очередь, и лучше поздно, чем никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше поздно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293825) by [masserect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect). 



— Это просто нечестно.  
Коммандер Шепард усмехнулся — и усмешка эта не предвещала ничего хорошего, — разглядывая распростертую перед ним обнаженную женщину, привязанную к кровати.  
— Ты провела два года, тыкая в мое тело, Лоусон. Как минимум, я заслуживаю ответной любезности.  
— Это совсем другое дело, — попыталась возразить Миранда.  
Она капризничала и понимала это. Не то чтобы она была с чем-то несогласна. И он наверняка освободил бы ее, используй она стоп-слово (он и правда освободил бы ее после стоп-слова, ведь так? Она старательно убеждала себя, что да).  
Но все же Миранда Лоусон была гордой женщиной и не могла принять эту потерю контроля — неважно, сколько контроля над ситуацией у нее еще оставалось, или ей казалось, что оставалось, — так легко. Насколько бы заслуженным это не было.  
Насколько бы это не заставляло ее испытывать сладкую дрожь между ног. Шепард только усмехнулся шире.  
— Конечно, это другое дело. Иначе мне бы понадобились скальпель и перчатки.  
Он шутил. Конечно. Наверное. Миранда сглотнула.  
— По-моему, тебе все это слишком уж нравится, — сказала она, рассчитывая увести разговор с темы операционного стола.  
Кажется, усмехнуться еще шире Шепард просто физически не мог — но Миранда была уверена, что он бы это сделал, будь у него такая возможность.  
— Неужели? — рассеянно поинтересовался он, наклоняясь и задевая пальцем ее сосок. Напряженная плоть немедленно отозвалась на прикосновение; Миранда прикусила язык, подавляя свою реакцию. — Не думаю, что здесь так уж холодно.  
— Ты все еще одет, — возразила она ровным голосом. Шепард повторил движение пальцев; она продолжала хранить спокойствие.  
Он просто хотел сбить ее с толку — было бы куда легче, если бы он тоже разделся, и он прекрасно это знал. Всё это лишь вопрос власти. Она — обнаженная и беспомощная. Он — совсем наоборот. Он — в форме с гербом «Цербера» на груди. Она — лишенная и герба, и права отдавать приказы. Он был умен. Обычно Миранде это нравилось. Но сейчас она попросила бы любую высшую силу, которая только могла услышать, о том, чтобы он оказался самую чуточку глупее.  
— Да, возможно, ты права, — признал Шепард, к счастью, не подозревая о мыслях Миранды. Он сжал ее сосок двумя пальцами — чуть грубее, чем было бы приятно. Она снова подавила свою реакцию, но на сей раз заставила себя не поморщиться.  
— Но что насчет вот этого? — теперь он положил руку на ее бедро. Длинные, загрубевшие, сильные пальцы провели по коже, а большой палец абсолютно намеренно скользнул внутрь.  
На этот раз она не успела достаточно быстро среагировать, на секунду зажмурившись от прикосновения; его палец легко скользнул по влажной коже — всего на мгновение, прежде чем он отодвинулся. Он поднес руку к ее лицу, выставив вверх большой палец, демонстрируя ей то, что она и так знала: она намокла.  
— Расширенные зрачки, — продолжил он, опуская руку и задев пальцем ее верхнюю губу, заставляя ее почувствовать собственный запах. — Румянец. И это. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты попробуешь обвинить в этом всем холод.  
Разумеется, она не могла. Внезапно ее охватила ярость — от его довольной усмешки, от удерживающих ее веревок.  
— Пошел в жопу, Шепард, — выплюнула она, недовольная и беспомощная — а он рассмеялся.  
— Вот как, значит? Стоит связать тебя и подразнить пять минут, ты сразу превращаешься в Джек.  
— Будь я Джек, — парировала Миранда, взяв себя в руки, — сейчас я бы прикидывала, где лучше спрятать труп.  
В ответ на это он снова засмеялся — на удивление тепло.  
— Ну хорошо, — сказал он, опуская руку обратно. — Мне повезло, что ты не Джек.  
— Полагаю, Джек бы согласилась, — пробормотала Миранда.  
Сложно было продолжать злиться — сложно было даже вспомнить, почему она злилась — сейчас, когда он поглаживал ее бедро, положив большой палец (все еще немного скользкий) в выемку под подвздошной костью и слегка согнув остальные. В этом жесте не было ничего особенно эротичного, но все же это было достаточно близко, и к тому же его руки — его руки были ее лучшей работой, с гордостью подумала Миранда. Это была реконструкция, но зато какая реконструкция! Стоило этим рукам сжаться сильнее, как ее тело напряглось в предвкушении.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — сказал он. На этот раз — не насмехаясь над ней, а просто констатируя факт. — Ты думаешь, что я дразнил тебя уже достаточно долго.  
— Я совершенно точно не устанавливала никаких имплантов, позволяющих практиковать телепатию, — ответила Миранда, — и могу только предположить, что ты установил их где-то еще. Полагаю, ты знаешь, что это отменяет твое право на гарантийное обслуживание.  
Еще один смешок, и его рука скользнула ниже, обводя изгиб ее бедра. Большой палец сдвинулся ближе к тому месту, где был несколько минут назад. Прикосновение отзывалось электризующей щекоткой, и Миранда не смогла скрыть легкую дрожь. Шепард наблюдал за ней так пристально, что, даже не касаясь ее, не мог бы этого не заметить.  
— Итак, ты это не отрицаешь.  
Миранда скрестила бы руки на груди, не будь они связаны у нее над головой.  
— Не отрицаю, — согласилась она.  
— Полагаю, было бы излишним надеяться, что я услышу твои мольбы, — его рука сдвинулась еще ниже.  
— Конечно — если ты хочешь, чтобы я умоляла по-настоящему.  
— Как жаль, — заметил он, неторопливо проводя большим пальцем по треугольнику темных волос.  
Вот теперь ощущения были и в самом деле электризующими. Впрочем, это ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, что она испытала дальше, когда его палец задел клитор — может быть, случайно, хотя она и сомневалась в этом; вернее, сомневалась бы, если бы это прикосновение не взорвалось в голове яркой вспышкой, от которой на мгновение отключились мысли и напрягся каждый мускул в теле.  
Шепард заметил это — не мог не заметить — и многообещающе хмыкнул.  
— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, — продолжил он, проведя пальцем вверх-вниз, царапая мозолями нежную кожу ее идеально симметричных внешних губ, — я бы сказал, что тебя нравится, когда тебя дразнят.  
Миранда пробормотала что-то себе под нос — она не собиралась соглашаться; проблема была в том, что отрицать она тоже не могла.  
— Что ж, посмотрим.  
Она подняла голову, но все равно не могла разглядеть, что он делает там, внизу — только чувствовала, как он сдвинул палец в сторону, раскрывая ее, обнажая мягкую темно-розовую плоть, влажную и набухшую от предвкушения. Прохладный воздух касался ее разгоряченной кожи, но вздрогнула она вовсе не от холода.  
— Да там практически водопад.  
Он провел пальцем вдоль ее щели, на пару секунд задержавшись наверху, потом раздвигая влажные складки; он дразнил ее возле самого входа, но не проникал внутрь, и Миранда могла только тихонько застонать от разочарования, когда поняла, что он к тому же избегает касаться ее клитора — только случайные, едва ощутимые движения, которые никак не утоляли ее желание.  
— Сыграем в игру, Миранда? — его большой палец, помедлив, проник глубже. Под таким углом нельзя было легко скользнуть внутрь, но он не ослаблял давления, и она почувствовала, как растягивается, как ее тело пытается — стремится — принять его. — Интересно, как быстро ты кончишь, если я не остановлюсь.  
Ей и самой хотелось бы это знать. Пожалуй, на это уйдет куда меньше времени, чем обычно. Обычно ей нужно было что-то еще, палец или язык на клиторе, может быть, проникновение — будь это пальцы, член, да хоть ствол винтовки, черт возьми — а лучше и то, и другое сразу; но он не делал ничего подобного, и тем не менее уже сейчас она могла сосредоточиться только на теплой, мягкой постели, на веревках вокруг запястий и щиколоток, и на настойчивых прикосновениях к ее томительно-нежной плоти — все остальное казалось туманным и бессмысленным.  
На самом деле ей даже не хотелось знать. Она просто желала этого, и желала прямо сейчас. Но пока что еще недостаточно, чтобы умолять, и потому продолжала молчать.  
Шепард снова усмехнулся — той довольной усмешкой, которая приводила ее в ярость:  
— Я пошутил.  
Миранда не успела придумать язвительный ответ — он резко сдвинул палец вверх, задев наконец бугорок ее клитора, ставшего почти болезненно чувствительным.  
Это было куда сильнее, чем предыдущие полуслучайные прикосновения, и Миранда выгнулась дугой, не удержавшись от сдавленного вскрика на вдохе.  
С этим движением она избежала было рук Шепарда, но ненадолго. Пока звезды прекращали плясать перед ее глазами, она ощутила, как широкая ладонь легла ей на живот, прижимая ее к постели; вторая рука снова вернулась между ее ног — всего один палец, поглаживающий ее круговыми движениями. Она втянула воздух сквозь зубы; ее ноги дрожали, и мир начинал осыпаться по краям, не оставляя ничего, кроме этого скользкого трения, нарастающего напряжения в центре ее существа, яркого и огненного.  
«О да, — кажется, подумала она — во всяком случае, надеялась, что только подумала, — да, вот так, вот так, да да да…»  
Шепард остановился и отодвинулся, оставив ее — тяжело дышащую, с широко раскрытыми глазами, дрожащую всем телом и разгоряченную.  
— Ты, — выдохнула она, — ты. Сволочь! Почему!  
— Потому что я могу, — ответил он спокойно и безупречно логично, и внезапно ей и впрямь захотелось стать Джек — ну или похожей на нее достаточно, чтобы поднять этого самодовольного ублюдка в воздух и приложить наглым лицом о твердую поверхность; но она могла только беспомощно смотреть на него.  
— Не волнуйся, — Шепард опустил ладони на ее бедра, поглаживая ее — медленно, от бедер к коленям, обжигая ее кожу прикосновениями. — Я с тобой еще не закончил.  
Миранда не спросила, что он собирается делать — знала, что он не ответит; так она убеждала себя, но на самом деле она едва способна была думать, не то что связно говорить. Голова кружилась, перед глазами все еще плыли цветные пятна.  
Ей недолго пришлось гадать. Его палец — не большой на этот раз, тоньше — раздвинул ее внешние губы, немного поиграл с внутренними, прежде чем — наконец-то! — скользнуть глубоко внутрь, на всю длину, пока она не почувствовала, как костяшки вжимаются в кожу.  
Это не разожгло потухший чуть раньше оргазм, но она уже была мучительно чувствительной, и уже сейчас — прежде, чем Шепард сделал хоть одно движение, — уже ощутила, как нарастает знакомое напряжение внизу живота. Всего лишь тоненький ручеек, самое начало чего-то, что могло перейти в нечто грандиозное — если бы ей только позволили.  
Миранда застонала — почти захныкала, — когда он вытащил палец; ее плоть сжалась, слоно не желая его отпускать. Ее не волновали собственные стоны — только хотелось, чтобы он вставил его обратно, нет, чтобы он дал ей больше, два пальца, три, его член, что угодно.  
Но Шепард не торопился. Он поднял руку с блестящим указательным пальцем. Хотя у Миранды и кружилась голова, она видела его абсолютно четко — руку, грубую и такую знакомую; его палец, покрытый ее соками; влажный след на его ладони, каплю, медленно стекающую с запястья.  
Она почти ожидала, что он скажет что-нибудь еще, захочет подразнить ее дальше — но, похоже, он не счел это необходимым. Возможно, он почувствовал, что зрелища будет достаточно. И он был прав; Миранда знала, что она хочет, что ей нужно — но вид ее соков на его коже сделал это желание ощутимым и весомым.  
Шепард снова опустил руку, и по всему телу Миранды прошла дрожь от предвкушения.  
— Считай, — шепнул он, дразня ее, касаясь ее скользких внутренних губ двумя пальцами.  
— Два, — прошептала она, двигая бедрами, пытаясь усилить стимуляцию; но он не приближался к ее клитору, оставляя ее разочарованной.  
— Два, — повторила Миранда чуть громче и всхлипнула от облегчения, когда он наконец погрузил в нее оба пальца. Длинные и толстые пальцы — даже один казался большим, вынуждал ее приспосабливаться, но теперь он по-настоящему заполнял ее, растягивал. Она была такой влажной, что преодолеть первое сопротивление ее тела не составило труда, и Миранда ахнула, когда он остановился, погрузив пальцы в нее полностью.  
Шепард снова двинулся назад, но на этот раз не стал оставлять ее на краю. Наружу до второй фаланги — и снова внутрь, сперва медленно, потом быстрее и быстрее, пока ее беспомощное тело не стало содрогаться с каждым толчком. Миранда зажмурилась, позволяя нарастающему напряжению заполнить ее — так же, как пальцы Шепарда наполняли ее влагалище. Ощущения уже не концентрировались внизу живота, они растекались по телу, по рукам и ногам, которые казались теперь тяжелыми и неповоротливыми.  
Капельки пота выступали на ее коже, скатываясь ручейками по груди и бокам; пальцы вцепились в веревки, удерживающие ее запястья; она развела ноги, насколько могла, наслаждаясь каждым движением, тем, как он заставлял ее тело раскачиваться, ее грудь выгибаться. Миранда почувствовала, как он развел пальцы внутри, растягивая ее еще сильнее, готовя к большему. Когда Шепард начал проталкивать третий палец в ее напряженную плоть, она выдохнула:  
— Три! — прежде даже, чем он успел приказать ей считать.  
Он дал ей три: вытащил первые два пальца до первой фаланги и протолкнул кончик третьего рядом с ними; повернул руку туда-сюда, давая ей возможность подготовиться, и — надавил.  
Миранда судорожно втянула воздух, когда он скользнул внутрь одним медленным, плавным движением, а потом остановился, полностью погрузив в нее три пальца.  
Когда он начал вытаскивать их, она медленно выдохнула — закончив как раз тогда, когда он остановился; как раз так, чтобы можно было вдохнуть снова, когда он опять двинулся вперед.  
Вдох, выдох. Еще. Миранда ахнула — Шепард согнул пальцы, направляя их вверх, и со следующим толчком ощущения стали совсем другими.  
Лучше.  
Миранда застонала.  
Шепард двинул пальцы назад, снова вперед. Согнул их, надавливая на переднюю стенку.  
Миранда вздрогнула, выгибаясь дугой; дернулась в своих беспощадных путах, затрясла головой. Это ощущение было не похоже на то, что происходило с ней раньше — не горячее и искристое, а глубокое и текучее, восхитительное, словно теплая волна поднималась вдоль позвоночника.  
Он замедлил темп, видя, что она приближается к краю, удерживая ее там — минуты? часы? дни? Время утратило значение; у нее оставалось только электричество, пронизывающее все тело, только предвкушение с оттенком страха, словно она балансировала на самом краю пропасти.  
Только это, и пальцы Шепарда, размеренно движущиеся внутри нее.  
Только это, а потом — ничего.  
Миранда всхлипнула, отчаянно толкаясь бедрами в пустоту; Шепард снова опустил руки, удерживая ее, пока она пыталась вырваться.  
Бесполезно.  
Она открыла глаза, смаргивая злые слезы, пытаясь испепелить взглядом размытый силуэт перед ней. «Почему?» — хотела сказать она, но голос пропал. Она смогла только шевельнуть губами, а он — он похлопал ее по бедру, как будто это что-то объясняло, как будто это извиняло то, что он делал с ней.  
— Что-то в этих брюках становится тесновато, — заметил Шепард; его руки исчезли, и она услышала шорох ткани. Постепенно зрение Миранды прояснилось, и она смотрела, как он снимал свой форменный китель, бросая его на пол; Шепард расстегнул ширинку, извлекая свой напряженный член.  
Удивительно, как он до сих пор не порвал брюки, мимолетно подумала она; потом поймала себя на том, что смотрит во все глаза — во рту вдруг пересохло — и отвернулась.  
Она хотела этого. Хотела чувствовать его член внутри, хотела, чтобы он оттрахал ее быстро и жестко, пока она не кончит с воплями — никаких больше игр, никаких пауз, она хотела кончить и, может быть…  
— Ты заставляешь меня потрудиться, — сказал Шепард, перекидывая через нее ногу и сдвигаясь так, что кончик его члена остановился чуть ниже ее подбородка. Миранда подняла голову, даже не задумываясь о том, что делает — пытаясь прикинуть, может ли она дотянуться до него, если не взять в рот, то хотя бы коснуться языком — но он был недосягаем и только усмехнулся, глядя на ее слабые попытки.  
— Все это очень мило, — он опустился чуть ниже, обхватывая ладонями ее груди и сжимая их вокруг своего члена, — но я в настроении для кое-чего другого.  
Да уж, он был «в настроении» — Миранда могла определить это по одному взгляду на него, и пульсирующий член между ее грудей был только дополнительным подтверждением. Ей нечасто приходилось видеть Шепарда настолько возбужденным; головка члена уже блестела смазкой, такой же скользкой, как ее собственные соки.  
Жесткая ткань брюк немного натирала кожу, когда он принялся двигать бедрами, но это почти не отвлекало от ощущений — бархатная кожа и неподдающаяся твердость, его руки, мнущие ее плоть, терзающие ее ноющие соски. Ей следовало бы разозлиться, наорать на него за то, что он не закончил то, что начал, не закончил с ней, но это… это заводило ее, и она не могла оторвать взгляда от толстого ствола, скользящего взад и вперед, от блестящей пурпурной головки, появляющейся между ее грудей и снова исчезающей, скользящей по ее мягкой коже. Лицо у Шепарда было напряженным, сосредоточенным, и Миранда знала, что осталось недолго до того, как он кончит, залив ее спермой — и тогда, может быть, он все-таки сжалится над ней, или хотя бы позволит ей встать, убраться в свою каюту, чтобы найти там подходящую игрушку — что угодно.  
Еще несколько толчков, и она почувствовала, как он сильнее сжимает руки — недостаточно, чтобы причинить боль, но почти; он дышал неровно, и Миранда откинула голову назад и прикрыла глаза, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас произойдет.  
Шепард издал низкий рык и напрягся, и первая струя ударила в ее подбородок, стекая вниз по шее; он толкнулся снова, не так размашисто, оставляя головку зажатой между ее грудей, и она почувствовала, как горячая липкая жидкость покрывает ее кожу и растекается там. Еще толчок — следующая струя брызнула над ее головой, только несколько капель упали на щеку и волосы. Миранда чувствовала, как он подергивается на ней, и прошло еще некоторое время, прежде чем он отпустил ее, полностью удовлетворенный; теперь ее грудь, блестящая от пота и спермы, колыхалась сама по себе.  
Шепард откинулся назад, тяжело дыша; рубашка прилипла к его телу, очерчивая мускулистую грудь и плечи. Член все еще стоял, и на секунду Миранда понадеялась, что он сейчас продолжит, сдвинется вниз и наконец, наконец оттрахает ее — но он только глубоко вздохнул, перебросил ногу обратно и поднялся с постели. Его пальцы уже расстегивали пуговицы рубашки привычными движениями (оставляя темные пятна на белой ткани). Рубашка упала на пол, и он принялся за пояс; пару секунд спустя он снял брюки и пинком отправил их к куче остальной одежды.  
Затем он снова повернулся к постели, разглядывая обнаженное и связанное тело Миранды. Склонившись ниже, он посмотрел ей прямо в лицо, и она поняла — еще прежде, чем он открыл рот, — ей не понравится то, что он собирается сказать.  
— Мне нужно принять душ.  
Миранда задохнулась от возмущения.  
— Ты… душ?  
Неужели она правда это услышала — впрочем, конечно же. Это был Шепард, и она была — сейчас — его игрушкой.  
— Если тебе повезет, я управлюсь раньше, чем Чемберс придет кормить рыбок, — заметил он и ушел, пока она в бессильном гневе пыталась сказать хоть что-то вразумительно. Кормить рыбок! Это просто — да он — она…  
Из капитанского душа донесся звук льющейся воды, и Миранда беззвучно выругалась. Она еще немного подергалась в веревках и наконец сдалась; оставалось только смириться и ждать, пока пот и сперма остывали и высыхали на ее теле.  
На душ у Шепарда ушло меньше пяти минут, но Миранде эти минуты показались бесконечными — от ожидания, разочарования и неудобства. Она бросила на него убийственный взгляд, когда он вышел из кабинки в облаке пара, с небрежно обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем. Шепард усмехнулся, приближаясь к постели; капли воды упали на пол, на простыни и, наконец, на саму Миранду, когда он склонился над ней, наслаждаясь ее выражением лица. Не отводя глаз, он сбросил полотенце и забрался в постель, опускаясь на колени рядом с ней.  
— Теперь, — сказал он, — я собираюсь позволить тебе кончить.  
Миранда открыла рот, закрыла его, открыла снова — поняла, что не может придумать, что сказать — и опять закрыла.  
Тем временем Шепард уже гладил ее по внутренней стороне бедер; его руки стали чуть мягче после душа — или, возможно, у нее уже немного притупилась чувствительность.  
Если и так, это не помешало ей дернуться, когда он положил ладонь ей между ног — большую, теплую ладонь — и не помешало застонать, когда он начал погружать палец в ее по-прежнему хлюпающее влагалище.  
Один, потом второй — два пальца правой руки; основание его ладони легло на ее клитор.  
Шепард потянул пальцы назад — и толкнул вперед.  
Миранда ахнула, широко раскрывая глаза.  
Назад — и вперед.  
Два пальца заполняли ее. Он надавил на клитор, и ее ноги непроизвольно дернулись, а в глазах вспыхнули звезды.  
Шепард снова толкнулся назад и вперед; другая рука накрыла ее правую грудь, пальцы нащупали сосок и легонько потянули. Миранда всхлипнула и задрожала, чувствуя, как подступает очередной оргазм, и не зная, может ли доверять своему партнеру — позволит ли он ей на этот раз дойти до конца.  
Это было мучительно. Ее напряженному, болезненно-чувствительному телу нужна была разрядка — и не только. Веревки не были затянуты очень уж туго, но она провела в них уже много времени, и они начинали натирать кожу; Миранде хотелось бы изменить позу, может быть, сесть или просто перевернуться, и ее ноги казались слабыми и бесполезными — но она была готова отрешиться от всего этого еще раз и сосредоточиться только на пальцах Шепарда, движущихся внутри нее, на его грубой ладони, опускающейся на ее клитор снова и снова, поглаживая и надавливая. Он опять принялся сгибать пальцы, превращая каждый толчок в жест «иди сюда», и она — о да, она готова была прийти куда угодно.  
Шепард ускорился, его пальцы с хлюпаньем появлялись и исчезали внутри нее. С каждым толчком Миранде чудилась короткая вспышка белого света; каждый раз она стонала и вздрагивала.  
На этот раз ощущения были другими. Полнее, ярче, чем предыдущие. Горячее, искристое удовольствие от внешней стимуляции словно бы оборачивалось вокруг медленного, тяжелого и текучего наслаждения от стимуляции внутренней, и это было в сотню раз лучше, чем каждое из них по отдельности.  
Ей казалось, что она начинает светиться от переполнявшего ее желания — ослепительный белый свет, растекающийся вдоль позвоночника и по ее связанным рукам и ногам. Свет заполнил ее голову, стирая все, кроме ощущения непрестанного подъема — почти что взлета — и где-то оставался еще далекий страх, что ее опять оставят беспомощно трепыхаться, прежде чем она сможет достичь вершины и рухнуть за край.  
Но Шепард не намерен был позволить этому случиться. Он согнул пальцы внутри нее, толкаясь быстрее, и быстрые удары его ладони вызывали уже не серию вспышек, а непрекращающееся ощущение. Ее мышцы напряглись, руки натянули веревки; она выгнулась, упираясь пятками в матрас, прижимаясь как можно сильнее к его руке, вгоняя в себя его пальцы, еще глубже, быстрее, сильнее, она хотела, чтобы он трахал ее без всякой жалости, и на этот раз…  
На этот раз он послушался, и Миранда выгнулась в судорогах оргазма, заходясь в крике чистого, первобытного наслаждения. Она почувствовала, как горячая жидкость брызгает на ее бедра — и, задыхаясь, могла только беспомощно хватать воздух ртом, вздрагивая и извиваясь; в голове у нее было абсолютно пусто.  
Шепард не дал ей пощады, продолжая так же быстро и жестко трахать ее пальцами — именно так, как она хотела, как ей было нужно, — пока Миранде не начало казаться, что она больше не выдержит. Ее оргазм угас было, но тут же взорвался следующий, и она с криком выгнулась еще сильнее, пытаясь вырваться из пут, — все ее тело пело, каждый нерв был пронизан наслаждением.  
А Шепард по-прежнему трахал ее — ее соки стекали по его руке, ударяющейся о ее плоть с влажными шлепками, трахал так жестко, что ей было даже больно, но какой же сладкой казалась эта боль — она не была способна даже думать…  
Он остановился на секунду — она рухнула было на постель, ощущения начали угасать — но он толкнулся снова, заставив ее застонать и выгнуться дрожащей дугой, пока ноги не перестали ей подчиняться и она не упала снова, беспомощная и удовлетворенная…  
Шепард продолжал трахать ее.  
Третий оргазм развернулся в четвертый.  
Миранда всхлипывала и стонала; она сорвала голос, ее тело было уже не способно шевелиться, но она все равно извивалась и вздрагивала под его прикосновениями — теперь уже слабее, но зато вспышки перед ее глазами только усиливались.  
На этот раз, когда ощущения стали ослабевать, Шепард замедлился, выпрямляя пальцы, и наконец остановился — по-прежнему глубоко внутри нее, опустив ладонь на ее измученный клитор; он не двигался, но не убирал руку, напоминая о своем присутсвии.  
Миранда лежала неподвижно, тяжело дыша; иногда по ее телу пробегала случайная судорога, иногда она тихонько стонала, медленно и неуверенно возвращаясь в реальность.  
Шепард хмыкнул где-то внизу, невидимый.  
— Доведем счет до пяти, — сказал он глухо и многообещающе, и Миранда напряглась от страха и предвкушения. Он не мог — она не могла — это было просто невозможно, он должен дать ей отдохнуть — но, хотя она и попыталась заговорить, не смогла произнести ни слова.  
Он засмеялся снова, и принялся проталкивать третий палец в ее пульсирующее влагалище, погружая его до конца и резко сгибая напротив той самой точки.  
Ему даже почти не пришлось делать лишних движений.  
Мир вокруг Миранды взорвался.  
Возможно, она кричала, но она почти не чувствовала собственного тела, не замечала почти ничего, кроме боли и удовольствия, переплетающихся и перетекающих в нечто огромное и невероятное, нечто, перед чем она была абсолютно беспомощна, и снова ее ждал это подъем, взлет, вершина и падение…  
Она снова выгнулась, забрызгав руку Шепарда своими соками, чувствуя, как капли падают на ее разгоряченную кожу, а потом…  
Потом она не помнила ничего.

Когда Миранда пришла в себя, удерживавших ее веревок уже не было; она лежала на боку, свернувшись в клубок и накрытая одеялом. Лежала она на диване — разумеется, к кровати теперь без уборки не подойти — а ее голова покоилась у Шепарда на коленях; ее длинные темные волосы (теперь растрепанные и спутанные) рассыпались по его мускулистым бедрам, а его рука лежала у нее на спине, легонько ее поглаживая.  
— Черт, — сказал он почти впечатленно, когда она уставилась на него расфокусированным взглядом. — Теперь я буду дразнить тебя почаще.  
Миранда застонала, отворачиваясь, но… обнаружила, что она слабо улыбается. Шепард, конечно, был редкостной сволочью, и в любой нормальной ситуации она бы уже обдумывала планы мести. Но он гладил ее спину, и она чувствовала обволакивающее тепло и расслабленность — и не помнила, когда с ней в последний раз бывало нечто подобное.  
Возможно, она простит его… на этот раз.


End file.
